In a typical hospital setting, there is often a multi-dose patient specific vial of medication, for example here, insulin. Often, such a multi-dose patient specific vial holds 3 ml to 10 ml, with a single adult dose commonly being 30 Units, or 0.3 ml. Thus, with this example, in such a multi-dose patient specific vial of medication, there will be 10 to 33 doses per vial, or put another way, 10 to 33 opportunities for error or waste. In a hospital setting, each vial will be kept at the nurse's station, in the patient's room, on a medicine cart and sometimes, unfortunately, randomly in a pocket in a nurse's uniform. As result of the foregoing, (a) a multi-dose patient specific vial of medication is often wasted as result of non-use, for example the patient label can fall off or become unreadable, (b) a multi-dose patient specific vial of medication is often lost due to poor handling processes and procedures, (c) a multi-dose patient specific vial of medication is not used because of patient discharge, (d) a multi-dose patient specific vial of medication often expires before full use, (e) a multi-dose patient specific vial of medication may not be fully used due to medication changes. As a result, perfectly good medication, perhaps needed by another patient, becomes unavailable. Moreover, as a result of less than ideal storage means, both (a) the opportunity for error, for example by extracting the incorrect multi-dose patient specific vial of medication from a pocket or bed stand, and (b) the opportunity for non-permitted access, are heightened.
Objectives of the present invention include increasing patient safety; having a more efficient system of dispensing medicines to patients; decreasing the average number of medicine vials needed per patient; securing medications; and adherence to The Joint Commission regulations and standards regarding high alert medications.
To date, the principal safety, storage, organization and delivery devices for medicinal preparations tend to be either patient centric or pharmacy centric and nothing in between or encompassing both. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,515 titled, INSULIN PRESERVING TRAVEL KIT FOR DIABETICS that issued Sep. 15, 1964 discloses “medicine chests or kits and has particular reference to portable kits containing a temporary supply of insulin and hypodermic injection equipment for use by diabetics while traveling.” This is an example of a patient centric solution and does not address the problems incident in hospitals noted above.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,446 titled, “INTERACTIVE MEDICATION CONTAINER that issued Mar. 4, 2003 discloses, “an interactive medication container that hold or otherwise organizes one or more medication vials or containers. Each vial has a memory strip containing medication and prescription information. Each vial can also include a reminder unit that is attached to and portable with the individual vials. The console or reminder unit reads the information strip of the vial and communicates this information to or interacts with a patient to remind them to take the medication. The medication container or reminder unit also gathers or tracks information such as consumption time, quantity remaining, patient feedback, and contraindication information. The medication container or reminder unit interacts with the patient by displaying questions or receiving and recording input from the patient before, during or after a dose of medication is taken. The patient input can be used to modify the dosing regimen for future doses of medication. The medication container reorders medication when the quantity remaining reaches a threshold level. Contraindication information in the memory strip is downloaded to a personal home computer or a hospital or nursing home computer.” Again, this is a patient centric solution and does not address the problems incident in hospitals noted above.
In another example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/181,873 titled, “AUTOMATED PHARMACY SYSTEM FOR DISPENSING UNIT DOSES OF PHARMACEUTICALS AND THE LIKE filed Jul. 13, 2011 discloses, “a system for storing and dispensing discrete doses of pharmaceuticals includes: a housing with an internal cavity having a front wall with first and second windows; multiple storage locations positioned within the housing; and a carrier assembly positioned and movable within the housing. The carrier assembly is configured to receive a pharmaceutical dose package loaded into either the first or second window and convey the pharmaceutical dose package to one of the storage locations for storage therein, and is further configured to retrieve a pharmaceutical dose package from one of the storage locations and return the pharmaceutical dose package to the first or second window for dispensing therefrom.” This is a pharmacy centric solution that also does not address the problems incident in hospitals noted above.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,907 titled BOX FOR STORING AMPULES that issued Nov. 8, 1994 discloses, “a new type of box for the packaging of ampoules or the like exhibits hollow walls (4 and 5) separated from each other having a triangular shaped cross-section, with lengthwise sidewalls (2 and 3) and a box bottom (1) which are so joined with one another that ampoules (10), or the like, which are stored, in a clamping fashion, in the cutouts of the hollow walls (4 and 5), due to their resilient support, do not come in contact with the bottom of the box (1) even under pressure from above. This construction has, furthermore, the advantage that both ends of the ampoules (10) are free and can easily be gripped with the fingers at these locations to be removed from the box.” While this disclosure might satisfy the ability to safely store and transport multiple vials, it is lacking in many important functional aspects of the present invention.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,006,846 titled PORTABLE MEDICINE CASE that issued Aug. 30, 2011 discloses, “a portable carrying case . . . to hold medicine vials during travel, doctors' visits etc. The case includes an open topped box with a hinged lid and attachment means to secure the lid to the box. The case further includes a vial support platform, which may be the upper surface of the box, or a separate platform attachable to the box bottom wall. The platform has a plurality of spaced, parallel divider walls having lower edges attached to the support surface and upper edges. The divider walls have aligned left holes and aligned right holes. An elastic cord is slidable through aligned holes to cord ends outside an end divider wall. A cord lock is used to adjust the length of the cord. The support surface, walls and cord form a plurality of adjustable vial receiving compartments, with the force on each vial being equal regardless of differences in vial sizes.” Similarly, this disclosure might satisfy the ability to safely store and transport multiple vials, it is lacking in many important functional aspects of the present invention.
None of the foregoing references, alone or in combination, teach the salient and essential features of the instant invention. There remains, therefore an unmet need for a device that insures patient safety goals; has a more efficient system of dispensing medicines to patients; decreases the average number of medicine vials needed per patient; secures medications; and advances the goals of The Joint Commission regulations and standards regarding high alert medications by providing a transport storage container capable of securely delivering multiple medicine vials, especially multi-dose vials; exposing the identity of the medication, exposing the access port to the medication, exposing the expiration date of the medication and providing different medications in various specific orientations to minimize risk and increase efficiency. Additionally, bar coding access provides the means to track administration of medication to specific patients.